Fairy Tail
|-|Fairy Tail= |-|Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest= For detailed information about this series, visit the Fairy Tail Wiki. Summary Fairy Tail is a weekly battle manga made by Hiro Mashima (who is known for his series Rave Master). It centers around a girl named Lucy Heartfilia who joins a mages guild in the land of Fiore known as Fairy Tail. She joins a team with some of the guild's strongest mages (Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster) as her teammates. Together, they battle many dark wizards and face many powerful villains and even travel to another world. |-|Power of the Verse= Although it started relatively modestly powerful, from the Tenrou arc onward, Fairy Tail has become a decently powerful verse. In X784, the verse consists mostly of characters that are Large Town level+ to Small City level, with the strongest characters being City level. In X791, the verse consists mostly of characters that range from City level to Mountain level. In X792, the verse consist mostly of characters that are Large Mountain level to Island level, with the strongest characters being Large Island level. In the 100 Year Quest Manga/X793, the verse consist mostly of characters that are Large Mountain level to Island level. The verse also has access to a Continent level busting orbital weapon called Etherion. The God tiers of the verse such as Natsu, Zeref, Acnologia, Igneel, and The Dragon Gods are capable of Small Country level to Continent level+ destruction. In terms of speed, the verse is decently fast, reaching Massively Hypersonic+ speeds at the beginning of the series and Sub-Relativistic to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds toward the end of the series. Being a verse involving magic, Fairy Tail has a decent amount of hax abilities such as letter-based magic which forces a target to comply with specific rules, death magic capable of instantly life-wiping entire cities, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mass Manipulation, spells which can re-arrange the topography of a country, etc. Several abilities ignore conventional durability, such as the ability to inflict others with diseases, Sensory Manipulation, Energy Draining, purifying abilities such as Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter, spells which can erase a target's existence, etc. Note: There should be no further discussion regarding whether or not Fairy Heart and The Space Between Time scale to Etherion or if Base Natsu scales to the Spriggans unless new relevant information is revealed. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess was accepted as canon to the manga in this Thread. Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry is also accepted as canon to the manga. Dragon Force and Fire Dragon King Mode were accepted as a 2x Multiplier to Attack Power here. |-|Calculations= Attack Potency and Durability: *[[User blog:DemonGodMitchAubin/Zancrow's Flame God Bellow|Zancrow's Flame God Bellow: Low 7-B (2.4 Megatons)]] *[[User blog:Captain Torch/Silver Freezing the Eternal Flame|Silver Freezing the Eternal Flame: 7-B (25.8 Megatons)]] *[[User blog:Captain Torch/Jellal's Sema 1000000th edition|Jellal's Sema: 7-B (43.9 Megatons)]] *[[User blog:Captain Torch/Celestial Spirit King Feats|Celestial Spirit King's Meteor Blade: 7-A (224.9 Megatons)]] *[[User blog:Captain Torch/Ikusatsunagi's Slash REVISION|Ikusa-Tsunagi's Sword Slash: High 7-A (2.02 Gigatons)]] *[[User blog:Jvando/Deus Sema Requiem#Conclusions|Irene's Deus Sema: High 6-C (539.6 Gigatons)]] *[[User blog:DemonGodMitchAubin/Etherion Calc Redo|Etherion's Power: 6-A (1.4 Petatons)]] Speed: *[[User blog:AidenBrooks999/Natsu Lifts and Dodges - Fairy Tail#Natsu Dodges Lightning|Natsu Dodges Lightning: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1381.7)]] *[[User blog:Jvando/Deus Sema Requiem#Conclusions|Erza Reacts to Deus Sema: Sub-Relativistic (2.23% SoL)]] *[[User blog:DemonGodMitchAubin/Erza dodges Laxu's Red Lightning|Laxus Blitzes Lightning: Sub-Relativistic (3.20% SoL)]] Note: *The High 7-C+'s like X784 Max Alors are scaled to be 1/4 as strong as Zancrow's Calc (600 Kilotons) *The lowest 7-B’s like X791 Base Wendy are scaled to be 1/2 as strong as Silver’s Calc (12.9 Megatons) *The Likely High 7-A’s like X792 Base Wendy are scaled to be likely 1/2 as strong as Ikusa-Tsunagi's Calc (1.01 Gigatons) *The High 7-A+’s like X792 Dragon Force Gajeel are scaled to be 2x stronger than Ikusa-Tsunagi's Calc (4.04 Gigatons) *The lowest 6-C’s like X792 Red Lightning Dragon Mode Laxus and Dragonification Nebal are upscaled far higher than the High 7-A+’s to be Baseline 6-C (4.3 Gigatons) *The middle 6-C's like White Shadow Dragon Force Sting and 100 Year Quest Base Natsu are scaled to be 4x stronger than Ikusa-Tsunagi's Calc (8.08 Gigatons) *The highest 6-C's like 100 Year Quest Fire Dragon King Mode Natsu are scaled to be 8x stronger than Ikusa-Tsunagi's Calc (16.16 Gigatons) *The lowest Low 6-B’s like Fairy Heart Zeref are scaled to be 2x stronger than Irene's Calc (1.1 Teratons) *The highest Low 6-B’s like Acnologia's Dragon Form (Post Space Between Time Absorption) are scaled to be 4x stronger than Irene's Calc (2.2 Teratons) *The 6-A+’s like Acnologia's Dragon Form (Post Space Between Time Absorption) are scaled to be 2x stronger than the Etherion Calc (2.4 Petatons) *The characters like X791 Dragon Force Wendy are scaled to be 2x faster than Natsu's Calc (Mach 2763.4) *The characters like Base Irene are scaled to be 2x faster than Erza's Calc (4.46% SoL) *The characters like Zeref Dragneel are upscaled far higher than the Sub-Relativistic characters to Baseline Sub-Relativistic+ (5% SoL) |-|Supporters and Opponents= Supporters * CaptainTorch * DemonGodMitchAubin * Elizhaa * Hst master * AidenBrooks999 * WilliamShadow * KaiserReinhardt * Mefre * SwordSlayer99 * Teufel Dunkelheit * Hizamaru * Non-Bias * AnimeFighter * Keitaro46 * Czuczian11 * Kaisaizx * BlitzStrike * Ragnios * Nibbler3100 * LaxusDreyar * Lance Tennant * Hellspawn Barbarian * Dragonmasterxyz * Tunir uchiha * Liger686 * Homu Sweet Homu * FrostMouse0 * 9TailAcno * Peter1129 * Boc1991 * 1997KD * TriforcePower1 * RayWarrior01 * Le Cookie Salé * DestinyDude0 * Jvando * AnonymousBlank Opponents * Rocks75 * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Faisal Shourov * Polar-kun * SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 * SpiralMaster * Taikiru * Kagemaru Kurosuke * Zensum * Alakabamm * KuroSleepyAsh * Yomi Schwarz * Derpurple * ZacharyGrossman273 * SolidEye234 * Oloserian * Veloxt1r0kore * Reinhardthrowhisspear * Kuroiha * JohnCenaNation * Xtasyamphetamine * Unoriginal Memes * Konaguna * GojiBoyForever * LordUrien935 Neutral * Antvasima * Sheoth * SomebodyData * Kowt * Byakushiki Setsura * Basilisk1995 * Celestial Pegasus * Battlemania * Drellix * OishiLover75 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * SuperKamiNappa * VersusJunkie54 * Mariogoods * The God Of Procrastination Characters Fairy Tail Natsu_Dragneel_Mugshot_X792.png|'Natsu Dragneel'|link=Natsu Dragneel Lucy_X792_image.png|'Lucy Heartfilia'|link=Lucy Heartfilia Gray_in_Tartaros_arc.png|'Gray Fullbuster'|link=Gray Fullbuster Erza_listens_to_Irene's_story.png|'Erza Scarlet'|link=Erza Scarlet Wendy's_image.png|'Wendy Marvell'|link=Wendy Marvell Gajeel_Mugshot.png|'Gajeel Redfox'|link=Gajeel Redfox Juvia_Lockser_profile.png|'Juvia Lockser'|link=Juvia Lockser Laxus_profile_image.png|'Laxus Dreyar'|link=Laxus Dreyar Gildarts_in_X792.png|'Gildarts Clive'|link=Gildarts Clive Makarov X792 Anime.png|'Makarov Dreyar'|link=Makarov Dreyar Mavis'_image.png|'Mavis Vermillion'|link=Mavis Vermillion Mystogan_Mugshot.jpg|'Mystogan (Edo Jellal)'|link=Mystogan Mirajane_proposal.png|'Mirajane Strauss'|link=Mirajane Strauss Elfman_X792.png|'Elfman Strauss'|link=Elfman Strauss Lisanna_X792.png|'Lisanna Strauss'|link=Lisanna Strauss Cana_x791.jpg|'Cana Alberona'|link=Cana Alberona Levy_McGarden_profile.png|'Levy McGarden'|link=Levy McGarden Freed_Mugshot.png|'Freed Justine'|link=Freed Justine Evergreen_GMG.png|'Evergreen'|link=Evergreen Bickslow_Mugshot.png|'Bickslow'|link=Bickslow Warren_X792.png|'Warren Rocko'|link=Warren Rocko Max_X792.jpg|'Max Alors'|link=Max Alors X791 Alzack.PNG|'Alzack Connell'|link=Alzack Connell tumblr_o2x47hmdbL1r7m43go1_1280.jpg|'Bisca Connell'|link=Bisca Connell née Mulan Loke_Profile_Proposal.png|'Loke (Leo)'|link=Loke (Leo) Mest_X792.png|'Mest Gryder'|link=Mest Gryder Kinana_X792.png|'Kinana (Cubellios)'|link=Kinana Romeo_X792.png|'Romeo Conbolt'|link=Romeo Conbolt Happy_image.png|'Happy'|link=Happy (Fairy Tail) carla.png|'Carla'|link=Carla (Fairy Tail) Pantherlily_proflie.png|'Pantherlily'|link=Pantherlily Blue Pegasus Ichiya_image.png|'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki'|link=Ichiya_Vandalay_Kotobuki Lamia Scale Jura_Avatar.png|'Jura Neekis'|link=Jura Neekis Lyon_Prop_1.png|'Lyon Vastia'|link=Lyon Vastia Shelia.jpg|'Sherria Blendy '|link=Sherria Blendy Yuka_X791_Avatar.jpg|'Yuka Suzuki'|link=Yuka Suzuki Oración Seis Brain_Zero.png|'Brain|Zero'|link=Brain (Zero) Midnight X791.png|'Midnight'|link=Midnight Cobra X791 image.png|'Cobra'|link=Cobra Angel_in_X791.png|'Angel'|link=Angel Racer in X791.png|'Racer'|link=Racer Hoteye X791.png|'Hoteye'|link=Hoteye Celestial Spirits celestial spirit king.png|'Celestial Spirit King'|link=Celestial Spirit King Loke_Profile_Proposal.png|'Loke (Leo)'|link=Loke (Leo) Edolas Faust (Full).jpg|'Faust'|link=Faust (Fairy Tail) Erza_Knightwalker_with_short_hair_(Close_up).jpg|'Erza Knightwalker'|link=Erza Knightwalker Mystogan Mugshot.jpg|'Mystogan (Edo Jellal)'|link=Mystogan Hughes prop.png|'Hughes'|link=Hughes (Fairy Tail) Grimoire Heart Hades_Prop.jpg|'Hades'|link=Purehito/Hades (Fairy Tail) Ultear X791 Avatar.png|'Ultear Milkovich'|link=Ultear Milkovich Zancrow_in_anime.jpg|'Zancrow'|link=Zancrow Kain_Hikaru_Anime.jpg|'Kain Hikaru'|link=Kain Hikaru Meredy X791 Avatar.png|'Meredy'|link=Meredy Rustyrose_Mugshot.jpg|'Rustyrose'|link=Rustyrose Zoldeo_3.png|'Zoldeo (Caprico)'|link=Zoldeo Azuma_anime.png|'Azuma'|link=Azuma Yomazu_Anime_2.jpg|'Yomazu'|link=Yomazu Kawazu's_appearance_2.jpg|'Kawazu'|link=Kawazu Bluenote_anime4.png|'Bluenote'|link=Bluenote Stinger Sabertooth Sting_in_Alvarez_Empire_arc.png|'Sting Eucliffe'|link=Sting Eucliffe Rogue's_profile_image.png|'Rogue Cheney'|link=Rogue Cheney Yukino_X792_Profile.png|'Yukino Agria'|link=Yukino Agria Minerva's_image.png|'Minerva Orland'|link=Minerva Orland Rufus_Prop.png|'Rufus Lore'|link=Rufus Lore orga.png|'Orga Nanagear'|link=Orga Nanagear Jiemma.png|'Jiemma'|link=Jiemma Mermaid's Heel Kagura's_profile_image.png|'Kagura Mikazuchi'|link=Kagura Mikazuchi GMG Millianna.png|'Millianna'|link=Millianna Crime Sorcière Jellal's_image.png|'Jellal Fernandes'|link=Jellal Fernandes Ultear_X791_Avatar.png|'Ultear Milkovich'|link=Ultear_Milkovich Meredy_X791_Avatar.png|'Meredy'|link=Meredy Cobra_X791_image.png|'Cobra (Erik)'|link=Cobra Midnight_X791.png|'Midnight (Macbeth)'|link=Midnight Angel in X791.png|'Angel (Sorano Agria)'|link=Angel Racer_in_X791.png|'Racer (Sawyer)'|link=Racer Hoteye_X791.png|'Hoteye (Richard Buchanan)'|link=Hoteye Fiore Kingdom Arcadios_square_closeup.png|'Arcadios'|link=Arcadios Kama_profile_2.png|'Kama'|link=Kama Cosmos_face.png|'Cosmos'|link=Cosmos Neppa_profile.png|'Neppa'|link=Neppa Kamika_profile_1.png|'Kamika'|link=Kamika Uosuke_in_anime.png|'Uosuke'|link=Uosuke Ten Wizard Saints God Serena Face.png|'God Serena'|link=God Serena Hyberion_image.png|'Draculos Hyberion'|link=Draculos Hyberion Wolfheim_image.png|'Wolfheim'|link=Wolfheim Warrod Mugshot.png|'Warrod Sequen'|link=Warrod Sequen Jura Avatar.png|'Jura Neekis'|link=Jura Neekis Makarov_X792_Anime.png|'Makarov Dreyar'|link=Makarov Dreyar Carbuncle Dyst's possible profile image.png|'Dyst'|link=Dist Chase_profile_image.png|'Chase'|link=Chase (Fairy Tail) Cannon_profile_image.png|'Cannon'|link=Cannon (Fairy Tail) Coordinator_profile_image.png|'Coordinator'|link=Coordinator (Fairy Tail) Sylph Labyrinth Hiroshi_Profile.png|'Hiroshi'|link=Hiroshi Drake Anime.png|'Drake'|link=Drake (Fairy Tail) Rala_Anime.png|'Rala'|link=Rala Tartaros Mard_Geer_Prop.png|'Mard Geer'|link=Mard Geer Kyôka's profile image.png|'Kyôka'|link=Kyôka Seilah proposal.png|'Seilah'|link=Seilah Franmalth's_profile_image.png|'Franmalth'|link=Franmalth Torafuzar's_rational_behavior.png|'Torafuzar'|link=Torafuzar Tempester's_second_image.png|'Tempester'|link=Tempester Image_of_Jackal.png|'Jackal'|link=Jackal Silver's_profile_image.png|'Silver Fullbuster'|link=Silver Fullbuster Ezel's_profile_image.png|'Ezel'|link=Ezel 1491639_1436414233613_full.png|'Keyes'|link=Keyes The_mass_produced_Lamy.png|'Lamy'|link=Lamy Demon_Jiemma's_image.png|'Jiemma'|link=Jiemma Kingdom of Stella Animus image.png|'Animus'|link=Animus Zash image.png|'Zash Caine'|link=Zash Caine Doll_Promo.png|'Doll'|link=Doll (Fairy Tail) Gapri_image.png|'Gapri'|link=Gapri (Fairy Tail) Swan_image.png|'Swan'|link=Swan (Fairy Tail) Alvarez Empire Zeref_discovers_Irene.png|'Zeref Dragneel'|link=Zeref Dragneel August's_profile_image.png|'August'|link=August Irene Mugshot.png|'Irene Belserion'|link=Irene Belserion Larcade's_Mugshot.png|'Larcade Dragneel'|link=Larcade Dragneel God_Serena_Face.png|'God Serena'|link=God Serena Dimaria's_image (1).png|'Dimaria Yesta'|link=Dimaria Yesta Wall_Face.png|'Wall Eehto'|link=Wall Eehto Bloodman_Mugshot.png|'Bloodman'|link=Bloodman Invel's_image.png|'Invel Yura'|link=Invel Yura Neinhart_Mugshot.png|'Neinhart'|link=Neinhart Brandish_Anime.png|'Brandish μ'|link=Brandish Ajeel's_Image.png|'Ajeel Ramal'|link=Ajeel Ramal Jacob_face.png|'Jacob Lessio'|link=Jacob Lessio Juliet_Sun_AnimeMugshot.png|'Juliet Sun'|link=Juliet Sun Heine_Lunasea_AnimeMugshot.png|'Heine Lunasea'|link=Heine Lunasea Marin_image.png|'Marin Hollow'|link=Marin Hollow Alvarez Soldiers Anime.png|'Alvarez Soldiers'|link=Alvarez Soldiers Dragons Acnologia's_Mugshot_Anime.png|'Acnologia'|link=Acnologia Igneel.png|'Igneel'|link=Igneel Atlas_Flame_Anime.png|'Atlas Flame'|link=Atlas Flame Mothergla.png|'Motherglare'|link=Motherglare Dragon Animus.png|'Animus'|link=Animus Diabolos Skullions_Face.png|'Skullion Raider'|link=Skullion Raider Kyria.png|'Kiria'|link=Kiria Madmorl_Face.png|'Madmole'|link=Madmole Wraith_Fairy_Tail_Mugshot.jpeg|'Wraith'|link=Wraith (Fairy Tail) Nebal_Mugshot.png|'Nebal'|link=Nebal (Fairy Tail) Five Dragon Gods Mercuphobia_face.png|'Mercphobia'|link=Mercphobia Ignia_Mugshot.png|'Ignia'|link=Ignia Others Erigor_close-up.png|'Erigor'|link=Erigor 1079298_1342710365432_full.jpg|'Ur'|link=Ur laila.jpg|'Layla Heartfilia'|link=Layla Heartfilia Jose_Porla_prof.jpg|'Jose Porla'|link=Jose Porla Ikaruga_Avatar.jpg|'Ikaruga'|link=Ikaruga_(Fairy_Tail) Flare.png|'Flare Corona'|link=Flare Corona Bacchus_Mugshot.png|'Bacchus Groh'|link=Bacchus Groh Future_Rogue_Profile.png|'Future Rogue'|link=Future Rogue Phoenix 2.png|'Phoenix'|link=Phoenix (Fairy Tail) Image of Yuri.png|'Yuri Dreyar'|link=Yuri Dreyar Ikusa-Tsunagi_image.png|'Ikusa-Tsunagi'|link=Ikusa-Tsunagi Anna's_image.png|'Anna Heartfilia'|link=Anna Heartfilia HERO'S Mashymre_Mugshot.png|'Mashymre'|link=Mashymre (HERO'S) Genesis_Mugshot.png|'Genesis'|link=Genesis (HERO'S) Weapons Gate Keys.png|'Celestial Gate Keys'|link=Celestial Spirit Gate Keys Jupiter's Core.jpg|'Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter'|link=Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter Main Cannon.jpg|'Etherion'|link=Etherion All Mystogan's Staffs.jpg|'Magic Staves'|link=Magic Staves (Fairy Tail) Fleuve_d'étoiles.png|'Fleuve d'étoiles'|link=Fleuve d'étoiles Eclipse Gate.png|'Eclipse Gate'|link=Eclipse Gate Lucy's Leo Star Dress.png|'Star Dress'|link=Star Dress Dragon Cry staff.png|'Dragon Cry'|link=Dragon Cry Fairy Heart.png|'Fairy Heart'|link=Fairy Heart FT_Space_Between_Time_Anime.png|'Space Between Time'|link=Space Between Time Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Fairy Tail